Look At My New! Nevermind
by Illabye
Summary: Because when he thought about it, why would he want something that anybody could just buy off the rack. This way he could be original.


Summary- It's the change he tried to make with his wardrobe that maybe turned their path to a brighter one. Too bad he'd never know.

Disclaimer- Do not own!

…...

Look At My New-... Nevermind.

…...

As excited as he was about making genin, Naruto couldn't help but feel... nervous. And it wasn't just because he was meeting up with Sasuke and Sakura for the first time as Team 7. No. He was more or less excited about that. Practically bursting with it.

It was this feeling he got as soon as he stepped our of his apartment building.

It wasn't because his current outfit was a new one. New as in he made it. Because when he thought about it, why would he want something that anybody could just buy off the rack? This way he could be truly original.

Thank kami he took up sewing to mend his clothes a while back, considering no one else would do it, and taking them to get fixed would cost him more then the damn thing was worth. It was about last year that the idea of making his own outfit had lodged into his brain. With his meager allowance he'd finally been able to buy the material two weeks ago. Having made the pattern ages ago, he was quite proud of his accomplishment.

Already he was bursting with many other designs.

Currently he was wearing a top that consisted of a midnight blue vest with a high neck line, zipped to the top with orange accents on the shoulders and the red Uzumaki spiral on the back. His black t-shirt showed through the sides. Wrist bands a couple of inches wide made out of woven hide, a dark brown that not only looked cool but doubled as a sort of arm guard. His pants looking more of a burnt orange that were made out of a thicker material so it could handle more wear and tear. He was sure after more experimenting he'd know what to alter to cover his needs. Not bad for a n00b and, overall, it was a stark contrast to the bright colors he wore just the day before. He felt self-conscious about it, yes. But it wasn't what had him on his toes.

Whistling, trying to be as unassuming as he could be, he turned off the main road. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Senses a tingle.

And... THERE.

He dodged a flying tackle. A blur of black- all he could discern before he made a mad dash to the Team 7's meeting place.

"_I missed him._"

"_Kami's sake! MOVE! Before he gains too much speed!"_

A group of four Anbu raced in plain view after the order was given. Chasing what was once an easy to spot target.

…...

_The Bridge_

…...

"So Sasuke, did you have a good sleep?" Sakura asked, trying for the third time to start a conversation.

Sasuke, not that he would've answered, was saved from giving his trademark 'hn' when a familiar blond was tackled right in front of him.

"GAH!" Naruto yelped as he hit the bridge then proceeded to skid onto dirt.

"I GOT HIM!" Nezumi-san cheered, the disbelief evident in his tone. "Dammit hold still!" he added as soon as Naruto began to struggle. Keeping his charge in his grasp becoming the hard task he remebered it as.

Sakura and Sasuke could only watch as three more Anbu appeared, jumping into the foray. The even missed Kakashi's appearance.

"...uh?" Kakashi voiced in confusion. Initially deciding to keep the brats waiting, he changed his mind upon seeing the spectacle.

Many grunts and definite bruises later...

"Nailed it." Neko-san said, the first to get up from the proverbial dog pile, dusting himself off as he did so.

When the dust settled. Naruto was once again in an orange jumpsuit.

Nezumi-san hefted the rattled blonde off the ground, readjusting the jacket, and brushing down the shoulders. Puffs of dust coming up with each pat.

"It's good." he confirmed, stepping back to admire their work.

Naruto coughed, rubbing his cheek were a faint bruise could be seen. The result of his sudden face plant.

"What was _that_ all about?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask. Though with his tone it was more of a demand. It wasn't everyday you saw Anbu tackle down someone your age.

As if just noticing they had an audience, the four gave way to various states of embarrassment.

"...uh." Nezumi-san fidgeted.

"That boy is _forbidden_ to wear _dark_ colors!" Neko-san burst out, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

"Why?" Sakura asked glancing at the ripped pants and wondered how orange could be considered a dark color.

Naruto huffed as he took back his vest from an Anbu he hadn't the pleasure of meeting before.

"I didn't even _do_ anything this time!" He whined.

"Try chasing him without the orange, and come ask me again." Neko-san huffed before they cleared out as if they were never there.

The rest of Team 7 turned questioning gazes to their blonde teammate.

"Don't look at me." Naruto muttered staring at the tatters that used to be his new outfit. "You pull a few stupid pranks." he added trailing off, deducing that the clothes would be good for nothing now. He'd definitely make another one as soon as he had the means for it. He saw the challenge. He was going to win.

Kakashi merely nodded along, recalling now, various instances where Naruto had been on the run successfully dodging capture after many a prank.

Sakura didn't know what to make of the boy who continuously asked her out. But this was definitely something she was becoming curious about.

Sasuke on the other hand could only remember the one and only time he tried running from Anbu. He made it two feet before he was caught. These Anbu had been practically gasping for air. That meant that Naruto gave them a run for their money. It meant Naruto couldn't possibly be a complete dobe to achieve that. If he could outmaneuver _four_ Anbu enough to make them _tired_ then Naruto may actually be worth something.

As Kakashi told them about the bell test and what was on the line Sasuke had made his decision. As soon as the time started, Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto before making it for the treeline.

Sakura following after him.

Being in Team 7 maybe wasn't a waste of time. Sasuke decided once they successfully passed without the need of one of them getting tied to the pole.

…...

**A/N**

How did you like? I felt like writing some humor. Especially after the last piece I wrote. Le sigh. :3 tell me your thoughts? Did I do well writing Naruto? Personality wise was I in the ballpark?

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
